For Better or Worse
by larisaanadeeljin
Summary: The Mech X-4 boys face a huge challenge; keeping all their lives apart. Ryan falls for the new girl, Mark for a teen mom, Spyder falls for a girl he met online while Veracity and Harris still play their game. A new threath comes to town and nobody is safe, but some special girls are lucky enough to have Mech X-4 as their gaurdian angel.
1. Chapter 1: New Girl

For Better Or Worse

Chapter one

New Girl

Ryan walked through the halls of East Bay High with his mind in other things, Harper, Gray. What are they planning. Not the slamming of lockers or the teasing of Varsity kids was heard- or seen- by him, basicly leaving him to crash into a wall or walk into a spider-web.

What got him out was a body slamming against his. Looking up he saw a tall, beautiful girl doing... What was she doing? I guess she caught herself before she fell? Either way- wait, what do you mean "either way"? You didn't- OK, I'm getting of track- Anyway, she's beautiful, light skin, chocolate brown eyes and light brown hair

"I am so, so sorry, I didn't look where I was going and-" he stopped mid sentence.

"It's fine, I can't see things that are right in front of me most times anyway." They both laughed at this.

"Then you should probably get glasses."

"I got 'em, they don't really help." She chuckled. "Although I could have just left that part out and just mention why I don't have them." She thought out loud.

"Oh really and WHY don't you have them?" He asked as they started walking towards the cafeteria.

"My sister broke them. We were messing around and she fell on them."

"Huh, I'm Ryan by the way."

"Rei."

"So, Rei." He tried out the name. "I'm guessing you're new."

"That obvious, huh?"

"Kinda." They sat at a table, "Anyway, where are you from?"

"France."

Ryan's eyes widened. "But- You- Huh?"

"What, just because I'm from France doesn't mean I don't know fluent English."

"Yeah, sorry." He blushed out of embarrassment.

"Hey Ryan, who's this?" Spyder sat at the table.

"This is Rei."Ryan Introduced. "Rei, this is Spyder."

"Odd, I like it."

"No, look all I'm saying is I should have a station, or at least a chair. I usually just hover around until we move and I end up braking my neck." Mark complained to Harris as they sat down, neither noticing Rei.

"I get that Mark, nut that was not a part of Leo's design, besides, you have to move around to do repairs."

Ryan glared at them and coughed, nudging his head towards Rei.

"Who's this?" Harris and Mark said at the same time.

Ryan opened his mouth to say something but Rei beat him to it. "I'm Rei."

"I'm Ryan's brother, Mark, this is nerd-o." Rei chuckled.

"My name's Harris." He smiled warmly.

Before anything else was said, Rei's phone rang. "I have to go." She got up and answered the phone. "Emiee!" She walked away waving before turning around.

"Ryan." was shouted over and over again until he came back.

"Huh? What? What happened?"

"Dude, you just spaced out for like two minutes. Where'd you go?" Mark asked.

"Uhm- I uhh..."

"Someone's got a crush." Spyder teased.

"What? No I don't. Do I?" He was now confused.

"Mhmm." Harris nodded and the others joined in.

Rei finished her conversation when the bell rang. She continued to Science and sat beside a blonde girl with glasses. The teacher came in and started talking.

"OK class, first of all, today we have a new student. Everyone welcome Rei." She smiled calling Rei over. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"I'm Rei Jacques, I'm from France and I'm confused about the American school system." She drifted off.

"Well, OK then Rei, you can go back to your seat."

"Alright class, I'm giving you a project to do. You will work in pairs, got it?" The whole class went to chose their partners, "Don't get your hopes up. I'll be choosing your partners." She listed of names. "...Veracity and Rei..."

Now all she needed to do is find out who Veracity is. The girl beside her turned to her.

"Rei? I'm Veracity." She smiled and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you."

And that's how a beautiful friendship between the two girls began


	2. Chapter 2: Lainee

Lainee struggled to get the bag when a cough came from behind her. She turned to find a tall guy around her age standing above her small figure.

"Need some help?" he smirked. The boy had been watching her struggle to get the bag of chips for a while now.

Usually she would just roll her eyes at his obvious player ways but today... Ellie really wants those chips. She moved away and he grabbed the bag.

"Thanks." He handed them to her. She was about to walk away.

"What's your name?" He asked looking down at her. She's super short, blue eyes and red hair. Beautiful.

"It's Lainee."

"Well I'm Mark." He smiled. He's hot too, tall, dark, chocolaty eyes. Ahh, chocolate, so sweet, tasty, especially dark chocolate... And the-

"Hey, you there."

She laughed blushing, "Sorry, I remembered something."

"Really? 'Cuz you drooled."

"I was daydreaming." She pursed her lips, used all her self control not to think about her favourite thing in the world.

"About?"

"Chocolate."

He opened his mouth but couldn't find the right words. After a few moments of silence she realized what she said.

"That just came out really racist didn't it." She blushed in embarassment. "It's your eyes, they look like chocolate and chocolate is my favourite thing in the world. Oh my gosh especially dark chocolate. Great, now I'm rambling and I am not making this any better. I'm sorry I really didn't mean for it to come out that way and I'm still rambling. I should shut up, I always ramble when I'm nervous and I-"

"Whoa, whoa, WOAH. Slow down." He chuckled.

"Sorry."

"Well, you can make it up to me for being racist by going on a date with me." Mark was hopeful. Something about this short, tiny girl intrigued him.

"I wasn't intentionally racist!" Lainee was panicked and offended but she was still smiling.

"I know, but I needed an excuse to ask you out. So what do you say?"

Her smile fell, "Look, you seem like a nice guy but,"

"But...?"

"You don't wanna go out with me."

"I kinda do, I mean I asked you out didn't I?"

 _OK, that was kinda cute._ She thought and couldn't help but smile a little and let out a chuckle. "Look, Mark. Most guys just walk away when they find out I have a kid." He raised an eyebrow. "It's complicated."

"Well why don't I buy you a slushy and you can tell me all about it."

A wide smile spread across her lips.

A half hour later they are walking and drinking slushies with their groceries in hand. It's been quiet.

"So... You have a child?" He was caucious.

"Ehh, yeah... It happened a few years ago."

"What happened?"

"I was walking home from school. Out of nowhere a man came and he-" A tear escaped her eye.

"It's OK you don't have to tell me." She nodded.

Tears were now rolling down her face and he pulled her into a side street. Not many people know the story. Laniee only told it to the cops, her therapist and her family, But for some reason she feels like she can tell him anything; her fears, dreams and all her secrets. That is strange because she only met the guy 45 minutes ago.

"I went to a hospital. Everything was fine until I started feeling different. I told my therapist and she suggested I took a test."

"How did your family react?" He asked. How could something like that happen to such a sweet innocent girl.

"They knew what happened so they supported me. If it wasn't for my mom, I don't know what I would have done."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Lainee saw sincerity in his eyes.

"Ow." she pouted.

"What?"

"My neck hurts – you're too tall!" She complained.

"Hey, It's not my fault that you're abnormally short, Lane."

"Lane?" She raised both eyebrows since she can't just raise one.

"Nickname. Too bad?"

"No, no. I like it." She smiled.

"Good." both were smiling widely.

"I gotta get home, my cousin's gonna kill me if I dong get her those chips."

He chuckled. "I'll walk you."

"Thanks."


End file.
